


Pizza Hut date gone wrong *not clickbait*

by Clichewho_69



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clichewho_69/pseuds/Clichewho_69
Summary: Dream and Wilbur goes to their hot date, in Pizza Hut. But Tommy and George stops them! GASP!(This a crack fic, I got inspire by twitter.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur soot/ Clay | Dream
Comments: 37
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crack, You guys have seen twitter ooohhh boi I was wheezing the whole time, especially people commenting that George is basically punching air rn.
> 
> Also I basically wrote this like ten minutes so don’t be surprised the grammer is shit.

Tommy stares at twitter, his stomach drops.

‘Oh no!’ Tommy thought. ‘What have I done?’

Twelve hours, I don’t know to be honest. Let's just skip time.

Dream plane landed in England. Where he is gonna meet his hot date in Pizza Hut with Wilbur. A hot British man.

‘Damn.’ Dream thought. ‘Can’t wait to get pizza and later ditch Wilbur.’

When Dream goes to the hotel room to drop his things off, there he meets Wilbur, the hot British man.

Wilbur flashes a smile at him. “Hey hot stuff, ready for our date?”

Dream blushes. “O-Of course dude, that's why I came to England!” And obviously for free pizza.

So Wilbur grabs Dream arm, and takes them to their hot date.  
But they didn’t notice that there was a little gremlin hiding outside of the hotel.

“Dream? Went with Wilbur? B-b-but not me?!” A small British man said. His brown eyes wells up in tears but he holds back. “No! I will not cry for s-s-stupid d-dream…”

George stands up and raises his hand in the air. “I will take my man back!”

When Dream and Wilbur got to Pizza Hut(the amazing spot for your hot date) they got stopped by…..TOMMY?

Wilbur eyes widen. “Tommy, why are you here? I didn’t invite your small ass here?”

Tommy huffs. “I came here to defend Dreamnotfound!” Then Tommy pointed at Dream. “How could you! You cheated on poor George!”

Dream gasp. “What? I don’t cheat!”

“But why are you with Wilbur?”

Dream rolls his eyes and flashes his dirty amazing blond hair. “Because, we aren’t dating and two, I can date whoever I want.”

Then they heard gasp behind them.

They turn around to see a mad (cute) George storming up to them.

“Dream!”

Dream eyes widen. “Well shit.” Wilbur looks around to find an escape route since he doesn’t want to get involved in a lovers quarrel, he just wanted a American ass since Technoblade stood up to him. Rip.

While Tommy took his phone out and began to record everything, he was probably gonna send to Technoblade. After all, that's his big bro.

“What do you want George?” Dream asks, crossing his arms.

George Brown's eyes look at him. Dreams falter for a bit. 

“Dream...i….” George pauses. He doesn't want to admit that he loves Dream.

Dream notice that George pauses. ‘Is he gonna admit that he loves me?’

‘When is this gonna be over? I’m probably gonna call my side chick..’ Wilbur thought.

(His side chick, Fundy, waiting patiently for Wilbur message.)

‘Oh my god! My ships! Is gonna be real!’ Tommy thought excitedly. He squeals happily that finally these two dumbasses admit to their feelings. Especially tsundere George!

George steps closer to Dream. Dream steps forward.

They both look at each other. The height difference is so obvious that Tommy has to hold his laugh. 

Dream his six feet tall ass, look down to meet George Bambi eyes. His hand softly touches George's face.

George closes his eyes.

Then he brought his hand up to touch Dream's face.

Then a loud SMACK heard in Pizza Hut.

“DREAM I HATE YOU!”

The End.


	2. Scooter boy vroom vroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George swears he gonna kill Dream, with his damn Scooter!
> 
> *alternate universe where George fucking kills Dream*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw tweet of George and I’m like “damn he really gonna kill Dream-“
> 
> And really the aftermath made me sooo happy! Like finally Dream and George meet up. (Even though Wilbur was third wheel.)

George glares at his phone. 

“I can’t believe Dream is going with Wilbur b-b-but not me?”

George want to cry like a bitch-but no he a man. He will get his man back or he will get his revenge for cheating on him.

Back at Pizza Hut is where Tommy stops them.

“DREAM!”

Dream, Wilbur, and Tommy pause and look over to see George riding his damn small ass scooter because damn George is really small not gonna lie.

“What you doing here George?!” Dream yells.

“Well-Im gonna dip-bye!” Wilbur just fucking disappear. 

Tommy began to rapidly text Techno to pick him up because he so damn scare. (Even though he want to watch everything, he still underage lol)

Dream began to run but getting chase by small Georgie.

“Come back here!”

“No! Until you tell me you love me!”

Tommy just stands there wondering when Techno is cumming. (Lol Im funny)

Then Goerge fucking runs over Dream.

ThE eNd!


	3. I think my brain is dead

Dream, and two British men are at Dream hotel room since they can’t eat at Pizza Hut because CoRoNa ViRus.

(Tommy got picked up by his mom lol)

Well Dream just want to bring George since that was his main plan to make George say ‘I love you’ but eh he got Wilbur who might be his side chick.

Anyway back to da story, Dream began to make his moves to George, except Wilbur, the cockblocked he is, sat between them.

George didn’t notice or didn’t care because he a little shit he is. And he wants Dream to suffer for going Wilbur instead HIM!  
While Wilbur is wondering who this hoe is, he want some Florida man dick.

(It’s a joke pls, Pls don’t kill me I have a family-)

Then out of nowhere, Dream got tweet, he took his found out, while his hand trying to get George but George slap it off, while Wilbur is being the third wheel.

“What the Fuck?! Why Sapnap with Skeppy?”

“What?” George took his phone out, to see that yes. Sapnap is getting some Skeppy. If you know what I mean.

“Welp, boys I think my time is up…” Wilbur quietly left when he sensed the sexual tension to rise up. 

While Dream and George are going to argue, Dream suddenly grabs George and kisses him-la gasp!

Gorge eyes widen. His face turn red a tomato because really his face really look like a tomato-anyway back to the story.

George put his arms around Dream, while he put his hands on Heorge bubbly bubble gum butt.

They both make out so hard and fast that time contusion is began to break of how hot it is.

That to the point the word stop, and congratulations to them because damn it took so long enough for them to finally admit their (hard on) feelings.

Then the world end.

The En-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain cells, are dying and the fact I’m keep it going-


End file.
